


California

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vanessa shares her dreams of traveling abroad and leaving Washington  heights to Usnavi
Relationships: Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	California

“What’s on your mind?”Usnavi asked Vanessa 

“Life and shit”Vanessa answered 

“I give good advice free of charge”Usnavi grinned at her 

“One of these days I’ll make a lot of money and get on a plane”Vanessa told Usnavi 

“Where’d you go?”Usnavi asked her 

“Someplace nice and far away”Vanessa mentioned 

“Give me a general idea?”Usnavi asked Vanessa 

“California has always been on my radar”Vanessa clued him in on a destination she had set her sights towards 

“You already have that Hollywood vibe going on”Usnavi teased her 

“Girl you are on fire”Sonny had said to her 

“Sonny I’m talking to Vanessa”Usnavi was quick to scold his younger cousin 

“Always hating on my skills with the ladies”Sonny whined 

“You have no skills”Usnavi scoffed 

“Boys break it up”Vanessa was playing the role of peacemaker 

“He started it V”Sonny pointed at Usnavi 

“Keep your cool Sonny”Vanessa said to the younger man 

“I apologize for Sonny’s colorful attitude”Usnavi replies 

“At the end of the day family is family”Vanessa said to him 

“You’re right about that”Usnavi says 

“Blood is thicker than water”Vanessa tells him


End file.
